I never ment to hurt you
by jazz1991
Summary: Jeffs left heartbroken when lita betrays him at extreme rules allowing punk to win the match. Why did she do it? Read to find out. Set in 2009. Jeff/lita
1. Chapter 1

Its late, the room is dark and silent, the only noise filling the quiet room is he's deep evan breathing. I turn over to face him. He shifts slightly in he's sleep to acomerdate my movement. He pulls me tighter to him. He's strong arm wrapped around me I sigh as I stare at him. Memo rising he's facial features up close. I know this is the last time I'm going to be able to be this close to him. I remember just a few hours ago after we had just made love he had said with a chuckle how I was so patient it was as if I thought this would be our last time together like it was the end of the world. Little did he know but it was. It was the end of mine anyway. Tomorrow I would be forced to turn my back on him, break he's heart. Watch cm punk destroy him.

Who am I and who am I with I hear u ask. Well I'm Amy Dumas known to. most wrestling fans as lita. This gorgeous man sleeping next to me is Jeff Hardy. I can pretty much feel your confusion right about now. Let me explain. Most of you who have followed wrestling for years will know some of the story from my earlier years. Those who don't fear not I shall give a slight short story anyway. It all started when I teamed up with matt and jeff, known as the hardy boys together the three of us formed team extreme. Me and matt soon began dating. And we were happy together for years. Over time team extreme decided to break up and go our separate ways and me and matt broke up. A few years later me and matt got back together but kane also showed interest in me. I was forced to sleep with him to protect matt and got pregnant. The baby turned out to be kanes but I later lost it in an accident matt lost he's match against kane causing me and matt to break up again and me forced to marry kane. I stayed with kane for awhile. Before getting back with matt. However I began an affair with adam aka edge behind matts back which who soon found out about causing us to break up for the final time. Me and edge dated for awhile and then Jeff returned. Seeing Jeff again made me have second thoughts about being with adam and we only lasted a little while longer before we both decided we weren't ment to be. Me and jeff rekindled our friendship and grow closer and helped each other through hard times. Such as beth breaking up with jeff, matt betraying him, the house fire. We grow closer still and I soon began having other feelings for him that I've never felt before, I started to realise how good looking the guy was. To cut the already long story short I went out with some friends one night got completely drunk. Returned to the hotel room I was sharing with a sober jeff. He helped me into bed and I drunkenly kissed him and told him how I felt. Nothing else happened that night despite me wanting it to. He obviously didn't want to take advantage of me while I was drunk. And I respect him for that. We didn't speak of what happened between us until a few days later. We had been sitting in our hotel room. Laying on the bed together watching finding nemo. My head on he's chest while he played with my hair. Ams he asked hmm I replied looking up at him. About the other night... He said I ment every word jeff I said. Ok he nodded that's good cause I feel the same. I smiled and he smiled back before leaning down to claim my lips in a sweet gentle kiss. The kiss soon turned more passionate and led to more that night was the first time me and jeff had been together and he was so gentle and considerate going slow and being patient with me knowing it could be a little painful for me being it had been awhile since I slept with anyone. He kept asking if I was ok and if I was sure I wanted this he gave me multiple opportunities to back out making sure I didn't feel pressured into doing this with him. And after he held me close to him I felt so protected and loved. Since then me and jeff have been a happy couple. Well since recently. Punk has been forcing me to betray jeff. He's been blackmailing me and I seriously don't know how much more I can take. He's evan raped me threatening that if I tell anyone he will kill jeff and make it look like an accident. I remember after punk raped me I went back to mine and jeffs hotel room. Jeff must still be out drinking with the guys as he's not back yet. I climb into the shower and scrub myself until I'm read and sore getting through a whole bottle of shower gel. I finally got out and got dressed into my pj top and shorts. And climbed into bed I would not let punk destroy me I refused to. Cry I was tough. later that night jeff returned and being a little drunk was horney. I woke with a start when I felt him climb in the bed behind me and wrap he's arms around me before pulling me close to him and burrowing he's face into my neck. Nipping and sucking as he's hand made its way down into the front of my shorts. Had I not been so panicked, had punk not raped me I'd have woken and know straightaway it was jeff just by he's touch and scent. But I was recently raped and had been having a nightmare of the event I freaked thinking it was punk in the bed with me so I flinched and freaked out jeff was startled hey hey hey he said soothing stopping he's actions and turning me to face him. I felt instantly better seeing jeff and gave him a long tight hug like I hadn't seen him in years before he pulled back I reluctantly let go of him. what's up he asked bad dream I replied. He nodded and kissed me before taking things further. He was slightly rougher in he's love making being he was drunk leaving small bite marks along my neck and chest area, but he's eyes still shone with love. Half way through I couldn't take it anymore I burst into tears jeff halted instantly looking down worried amy what's wrong? Shit did I hurt u he asked concern shining in he's gentle voice and eyes. No I choked then what is it baby he asked starting to pull out to get off of me showing amazing restartant some guys wouldn't have been able to stop themselves in the heat of the moment especially while drunk. I thought u was up for it. If u wasn't u only had to say. No jeff I said pulling him to me again. Please. I need to feel you. Its just me being emotional I just love u so much He hesitated for a moment before nodding and kissing me gently before looking in my eyes searching to make sure I wanted this and continued where we left off.

You ready he asks with a comforting smile. Yeah I say. As he turns back around. Jeff I say touching he's shoulder he turns back around a warm smile on he's lips yeah he asked. I don't answer I just crash my lips to he's giving him a deep loving kiss which he returned. Trying to show him no matter what I loved him if I could I would rip he's clothes off and make love to him then and there one last time. Eventually we had to pull away for air. He raised an eyebrow in question what's that for he asked. Nothing I smile. He turns as he's music starts and we walk out onto the ramp. As we walk down smiling and smacking the fans hands I just wanna burst in to tears as we climb into the ring and wait for edge to come out he pulls me into a hug u ok? He asks into my ear worriedly. I flinch when edge's music starts and he seems to think I'm worried about what edge is gonna do to him. He's right in a way I am worried about edge hurting him but I'm evan more worried about punk. Punks gonna destroy him and not stop until he is compeletly down and out. Don't worry babe he gives me a firm sqqeeze before pulling back I will be fine he says staring into me eyes and strocking me cheek lovingly. I lean into he's touch and nodd. When the match is about to start I give jeff a quick kiss. Our last unknown to him and left the ring. He gave me a wink before the bell went off indicating the start of the match. The match was pretty much evan edge and jeff each getting equal chances at getting the belt. Jeff was down and edge started climbing. Edge couldn't win. Punk made this very clear. Not that jeff was an easyier aponate then edge for him but just because he's plan of destroying jeff wouldn't work otherwise. What jeff had done to piss punk of so much I don't know. Maybe it was because jeff was everything punk was against with he's straight edge belifs. I climbed into the ring the crowed roared knowing I was gonna help jeff out I pushed the ladder edge was climbing and he fell. Landing hard on the floor I got back out of the ring and cheered for jeff to get up. Which he did and the match continued. After another 10 minutes jeff finally had edge trapped in the ladder as he climbed up and grabbed the belt. The bell went indicating the end of the match. The crowed went wild screaming in joy. Jeff clung to the belt and fell by the ropes exhaausted. Punks music started as he walked down the ramp. He gave the ref he's suitcase indicating he was caashing in he's money in the bank. The ref pretty much snatched the belt off of jeff who was reluctat to part with it. The matchh began and I closed my eyes as jeff struggled to stand by himself. Weakend by he's match with edge. The sight was unbarable for me I could tell he was in horrendous pain. And exsaustion had to be setting in. Punk pulled him into the go to sleep and I cringed at the sickening sound of it impacting jeff. Punk covered him. 1,2 jeff kicked out. That's my boy I thought always full of fight and never giving up despite the pain he must be in. Punk couldn't believe it. The fight continued and jeff got a two pin on punk. Again the fighting continued and jeff seemed to have the upperhand. Punk clearly underestimated jeffs abilitys evan after going through the match with edge and being clearly injured limping around tje ring. Jeff tryied a swanton from the top of the ropes but punk managed to get he's knees up. Hurting jeffs already sore back I cringed at the yelp of pain coming from jeffs mouth knowing how bad jeffs back pains were getting after he's matches there were times when he struggled to walk staright or without holding he's lower back, a grimce on he's face. He's not so confincing smile as he tryied to put a brave face on and tell me he was fine. Times when he couldn't sleep at night the tiniest movement causing him to groan. I used to help him out when a nerve got stuck. I would sit beside him while he layed on he's front and give him a gentle massage that seemed to ease the pain, I'd make sure he only took the right amount of painkillers not too many like he used too, we didn't want him addicted again. I'd put heat and cooling pads on and rub in diffrent numb in gels into he's skin on he's lower back. who was gonna do that for him now. I shook the thoughts away As they both layed on the matt punk glanced at me. This was it he wanted me to finish of jeff. I climbed into the ring going to jeff making out I was checking if he was ok, the consirn in my. Eyes for him wasn't fake. I helped him to he's feet he leaned on me and swayed slightlyly and just as he got stable I kicked him hard in the stomach beofre deleivering the twist of fate to him. He hit the mat hard. And I felt physically sick that I had done that to him. I hurried out of the ring just as punk covered him for the three count. Punk collected the title belt and we walked up the ramp to the fans boos we stopped and turned back to face the ring punk pulled on my arm making me do the same. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to kiss him infront of jeff. I leaned in and closed my eyes as he gave me a rough kiss. I made out I was enjoying it and we pulled apart. I glanced back down to jeff who was now sitting up in the ring leaning against the ropes for surport. Looking confused at what just happened. He's eyes bore into mine. Heaartbreak,betrail and hurt the strongst emotions I felt from him right now. I gave an evil smirk and turned and walked up the rest of the ramp hand in hand with punk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 rewrite!

Ok guys so after posting the first chapter of this story I got two reviews yay!, That's a start and to be honest more then I expected to begin with. If the two people who reviewed are reading this I would like to thank you for reviewing! Means a lot. I would also like to thank the person who gave me friendly criticism, I've taken no offence to it and have listened to what you have said its really helped me.

I decided to try and start again by using some advice. This is a rewrite of chapter one. Hopefully it will have less mistakes. If I'm still not getting it right Please don't hesitate to tell me I could really use the help as this is my first story and I'm dyslexic which often causes me to miss mistakes. With that said here's chapter 1's rewrite. I also hope to have chapter 2 up later today. Thanks for the support :).

I've left the original first chapter on here so you can hopefully notice a huge improvement. Once again I'd like to thank my critic! Don't forget to review please. Anyway enjoy! :D

Chapter 1

Its late, the room is dark and silent, the only noise filling the quiet room is he's deep evan breathing. I turn over to face him. He shifts slightly in he's sleep to accommodate my movement. He pulls me tighter to him. He's strong arm wrapped around me I sigh as I stare at him. Remembering he's facial features up close. I know this is the last time I'm going to be able to be this close to him. I remember just a few hours ago after we had just made love he had said with a chuckle how I was so passionate it was as if I thought this would be our last time together like it was the end of the world. Little did he know but it was. It was the end of mine anyway. Tomorrow I would be forced to turn my back on him, break he's heart. Watch cm punk destroy him.

Who am I? and who am I with? I hear u ask. Well I'm Amy Dumas known to most wrestling fans as Lita. This gorgeous man sleeping next to me is Jeff Hardy.

I can pretty much feel your confusion right about now so Let me explain. Most of you who have followed wrestling for years will know some of the story from my earlier years. Those who don't fear not I shall give a slight short story anyway. It all started when I teamed up with Matt and Jeff, known as the Hardy Boys after they saved me from Essa Rios. Together the three of us formed team extreme. Me and Matt soon began dating And we were happy together for years. Over time team extreme decided to break up and go our separate ways and me and Matt broke up. A year or so later me and Matt got back together but Kane also showed interest in me. I was forced to sleep with him to protect Matt and got pregnant. The baby turned out to be kanes but I later lost it in an accident. Matt lost he's match against kane causing me and matt to break up again and me to be forced to marry kane. I stayed with kane for awhile. Before getting back with Matt. However I began an affair with Adam aka Edge behind Matts back which Matt soon found out about causing us to break up for the final time. Me and Edge dated for awhile and then Jeff returned. Seeing Jeff again made me have second thoughts about being with Adam and we only lasted a little while longer before we both decided we weren't supposed to be. Me and Jeff rekindled our friendship and grew closer and helped each other through hard times. Such as beth breaking up with Jeff, matt betraying him, the house fire. We grow closer still and I soon began having other feelings for him that I've never felt before. I started to realise how good looking the guy was.

To cut the already long story short I went out with some friends one night got completely drunk and Returned to the hotel room I was sharing with a sober Jeff. He helped me into bed and I drunkenly kissed him and told him how I felt. Nothing else happened that night despite me wanting it to. He obviously didn't want to take advantage of me while I was drunk. And I respect him for that, We didn't speak of what happened between us until a few days later. We had been sitting in our hotel room Laying on the bed together watching finding nemo. My head on he's chest while he played with my hair. ''Amy?'' he asked ''hmm?'' I replied looking up at him. ''About the other night...'' He said ''I ment every word Jeff'' I said. ''Ok'' he nodded ''that's good cause I feel the same''. I smiled and he smiled back before leaning down to claim my lips in a sweet gentle kiss. The kiss soon turned more passionate and led to more, that night was the first time me and Jeff had been together and he was so gentle and considerate going slow and being patient with me knowing it could be a little painful for me being it had been awhile since I slept with anyone. He kept asking if I was ok and if I was sure I wanted this he gave me multiple opportunities to back out making sure I didn't feel pressured into doing this with him. And after he held me close to him I felt so protected and loved.

Since then me and Jeff have been a happy couple, Well since recently. Punk has been forcing me to betray Jeff. He's been blackmailing me and I seriously don't know how much more I can take. He's evan raped me threatening that if I tell anyone he will kill jeff and make it look like an accident.

I remember after punk raped me I went back to mine and Jeffs hotel room. Jeff must still be out drinking with the guys as he's not back yet. I climb into the shower and scrub myself until I'm red and sore getting through a whole bottle of shower gel. I finally got out and got dressed into my pj top and shorts, And climbed into bed. I would not let punk destroy me I refused to Cry I was tough.

Later that night Jeff returned and being a little drunk was horney. I woke with a start when I felt him climb in the bed behind me and wrap he's arms around me before pulling me close to him and burrowing he's face into my neck. Nipping and sucking as he's hand made its way down into the front of my shorts. Had I not been so panicked, had punk not raped me I'd have woken and known straightaway it was Jeff just by he's touch and scent. But I was recently raped and had been having a nightmare of the event so I freaked thinking it was punk in the bed with me I flinched and freaked out, Jeff was startled '' hey hey hey'' he said in a soothing voice also stopping he's actions and turning me to face him. I felt instantly better seeing Jeff and gave him a long tight hug like I hadn't seen him in years before he pulled back I reluctantly let go of him. '' what's up?'' he asked ''bad dream'' I replied. He nodded and kissed me before taking things further. He was slightly rougher in he's love making being he was drunk leaving small bite marks along my neck and chest area, but he's eyes still shone with love. Half way through I couldn't take it anymore I burst into tears, Jeff halted instantly looking down worried. ''Amy what's wrong? Shit did I hurt u?'' he asked concern shining in he's gentle voice and eyes. ''No'' I choked '' then what is it baby?'' he asked starting to pull out to get off of me showing amazing restraint some guys wouldn't have been able to stop themselves in the heat of the moment especially while drunk.'' I thought u was up for it. If u wasn't u only had to say.'' He said reassuringly. ''No Jeff'' I said pulling him to me again.'' Please I need to feel you. Its just me being emotional I just love u so much'' I begged. He hesitated for a moment before nodding and kissing me gently before looking in my eyes searching to make sure I wanted this and continued where we left off.

You ready he asks with a comforting smile. Yeah I say As he turns back around with he's back facing me. '' Jeff'' I say touching he's shoulder he turns back around a warm smile on he's lips ''yeah?'' he asked. I don't answer I just crash my lips to he's giving him a deep loving kiss which he returned. Trying to show him no matter what I loved him if I could I would rip he's clothes off and make love to him then and there one last time. Eventually we had to pull away for air. He raised an eyebrow in question ''what's that for?'' he asked. ''Nothing'' I smile. He turns as he's music starts and we walk out onto the ramp.

As we walk down smiling and smacking the fans hands I just wanna burst in to tears. As we climb into the ring and wait for edge to come out he pulls me into a hug '' u ok?'' He asks into my ear worried. I flinch when edge's music starts and he seems to think I'm worried about what edge is going to do to him. He's right in a way I am worried about edge hurting him but I'm evan more worried about punk. Punks gonna destroy him and not stop until he is completely down and out. ''Don't worry babe'' he gives me a firm squeeze before pulling back ''I will be fine'' he says staring into my eyes and stroking my cheek lovingly. I lean into he's touch and nod. When the match is about to start I give Jeff a quick kiss Our last unknown to him and left the ring. He gave me a wink before the bell went off indicating the start of the match.

The match was pretty much evan Edge and Jeff each getting equal chances at getting the belt. Jeff was down and Edge started climbing. Edge couldn't win. Punk made this very clear to me, Not that Jeff was an easier opponent then edge for him but just because he's plan of destroying jeff wouldn't work otherwise. What Jeff had done to piss punk of so much I don't know. Maybe it was because Jeff was everything punk was against with he's straight edge beliefs. I climbed into the ring the crowed roared knowing I was going to help Jeff out. I pushed the ladder edge was climbing and he fell Landing hard on the floor. I got back out of the ring and cheered for Jeff to get up Which he did and the match continued. After another 10 minutes Jeff finally had Edge trapped in the ladder as he climbed up and grabbed the belt. The bell went indicating the end of the match. The crowed went wild screaming in joy. Jeff clung to the belt and fell by the ropes exhausted.

Punks music suddenly started to play and he walked down the ramp. He gave the ref he's suitcase indicating he was cashing in he's money in the bank. The ref pretty much snatched the belt off of Jeff who was reluctant to part with it. The match began and I closed my eyes as Jeff struggled to stand by himself, Weakened by he's match with edge. The sight was unbearable for me I could tell he was in horrendous pain, And exhaustion had to be setting in. Punk pulled him into the go to sleep and I cringed at the sickening sound of it impacting Jeff. Punk covered him. 1,2 jeff kicked out That's my boy I thought always full of fight and never giving up despite the pain he must be in. Punk couldn't believe it. The fight continued and Jeff got a two pin on punk. Again the fighting continued and Jeff seemed to have the upper hand. Punk clearly underestimated Jeffs ability evan after going through the match with edge and being clearly injured limping around the ring. Jeff tried a swanton from the top of the ropes but punk managed to get he's knees up. Hurting Jeffs already sore back I cringed at the yelp of pain that came from Jeffs mouth knowing how bad Jeffs back pains were getting.

After he's matches there were times when he struggled to walk straight or. Walk and stand without holding he's lower back, a grimace on he's face. He's not so convincing smile as he tried to put a brave face on and tell me he was fine. Times when he couldn't sleep at night the tiniest movement causing him to groan. I used to help him out when a nerve got stuck. I would sit beside him while he laid on he's front and give him a gentle massage that seemed to ease the pain, I'd make sure he only took the right amount of painkillers not too many like he used too, we didn't want him addicted again. I'd put heat and cooling pads on and rub in different numb in gels into he's skin on he's lower back. who was gonna do that for him now?. I shook the thoughts away not wanting to think about it.

They were both currently laying on in the ring gasping to catch their breath. punk glanced at me. This was it he wanted me to finish of Jeff. I climbed into the ring going to Jeff making out I was checking if he was ok, the concern in my Eyes for him wasn't fake. I helped him to he's feet he leaned on me and swayed slightly and just as he got stable I kicked him hard in the stomach before delivering the twist of fate to him. He hit the mat hard And I felt physically sick that I had done that to him. I hurried out of the ring just as punk covered him for the three count. 1,2,3! It was over.

Punk collected the title belt and we walked up the ramp to the fans boos we stopped and turned back to face the ring punk pulled on my arm making me do look at him. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to kiss him in front of Jeff. I leaned in and closed my eyes as he gave me a rough kiss. I made out I was enjoying it but inside I felt physically sick. we pulled apart and I glanced back down to Jeff who was now sitting up in the ring leaning against the ropes for support. He was Looking confused at what. Had just happened. He's eyes bore into mine. Heartbreak,betrayal and hurt the strongest emotions I felt from him right now. I gave an evil smirk and turned and walked up the rest of the ramp hand in hand with punk.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys! As promised here's chapter 2.

Please review! Means a lot and I'd really like to hear what you guys think about this crazy idea for a story that my imagination came up with. :D

Chapter 2

As soon as we got backstage I ripped my hand violently out of punks. He just looked at me with an amused expression before he leaned in and asked in a quiet menacing voice ''how did it feel'' I shook my head and refused to answer him. Not seeming bothered by my lack of reaction he spoke again '' how did it feel to kiss me in front of your precious Jeff hmm?''. I stepped back away from him wiping away the tears that had fallen. ''Did you see the look on he's face? Man it was epic well done you! You've broken he's heart!'' Punk said laughing cruelly as he walked away. How could I not see the look on Jeffs face? the look in he's eyes is gonna haunt me for weeks. I hated myself right now and it hurt to know that Jeff probably hated my guts too. I heard people talking heading in my direction, it was probably the medical team fussing over Jeff. With this knowledge I quickly headed to the ladies toilets and cried.

I sat in the toilets for awhile and decided It would be best if I went back to mine and Jeffs hotel room and get my stuff packed before he gets back. I wiped my eyes for what felt like the millionth time that hour. And headed to mine and Jeffs locker room. Thankfully he wasn't here yet. I quickly grabbed my coat and bag and left the arena. I walked into the parking lot and swore under my breath Jeff had drove us here today in he's car. I sighed and walked out the exit of the car park and into the street. It wasn't long before a cab pulled over for me and I slipped my sunglasses on before getting in to hide the fact I had been crying, I didn't want the taxi driver to ask to many questions. The cab driver seemed to notice I didn't want to talk so he stayed quiet the whole drive only asking me where I wanted to go. When we arrived I paid him and gave him a generous tip.

I then walked into the hotel and up to mine and Jeffs hotel room. I walked in and yet again found myself in tears. We had only been in this room for a few nights but it was full of memories. I quickly packed everything I could see of mine. I walked into the bathroom and took my toothbrush. I yet again burst into tears Jeffs toothbrush sat alone on the sink looking rather lonely without my bright pink one laying next to it. I shook my head God I needed to get out of this room! I'm being stupid crying over a toothbrush!. Once I had everything I left the room shutting the door and returning my key to reception explaining that I was staying with a friend but that room was still occupied. The hotel receptionist seemed to understand and took the key.

I headed up to punks hotel room and knocked. He opened the door with a cocky grin on he's face.'' Lita baby!'' he cooed holding he's arms out for me. I shoved past him and walked into the room. I dumped my stuff by the bed and heard him close the door. I turned to look at him he had a towel around he's waste and was wet. I concluded he just got out of the shower I myself headed to the bathroom to take a shower double checking that I had locked the bathroom door before I stripped by clothes of and got into the shower.

About an hour later I was sitting on the bed in my nighty and punk was sitting by the desk writing something suddenly someone was knocking violently I swear the door was shaking from the force of the knocking.'' AMY! AMY! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! OPEN THE DOOR!'' I flinched And looked to punk. He sighed clearly annoyed ''what's he doing here?'' He asked in a bored tone. He got up and confidently walked to the door. '' Can I help you?'', punk asked as he opened the door. ''I wanna see amy! I know she's in here'' I heard Jeff demand. ''She doesn't want to see you'' punk replied stretching lazily ''I don't care what you say, I wanna hear her say it! Let me talk to her now!'' Jeff demanded getting agitated ''we were kind of busy celebrating my win if you know what I mean, can I take a message I will be sure she gets it'' I could pretty much hear punks satisfied smile through he's smug voice. ''Let. Me. see. Her'' I heard Jeff growl. ''No I don't think I will, didn't you get the message Jeff? She doesn't love you, she was just using you, and at the end of the day.. She would rather be with a real man'' punk replied. Jeff snapped I heard an outraged yell or cry to be honest I don't know what it was but punk was pushed backwards into the room, he landed on he's back with Jeff on top of him punching him harshly. ''STOP! GET OFF HIM! JEFF!'' I screamed trying to get Jeff off him. In reality I wanted to join in and help him beat punk to a pulp but I knew I couldn't and if jeff didn't stop, punk would more then likely get him arrested. After what felt like ages, randy ortan and edge ran in dragging Jeff off of punk and leading him away. They shut the door behind them. I looked to punk in shock. He got up and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. A small smile came to my lips when I heard punk groan in pain. Jeff whooped he's arse and that gave me some satisfaction.

The next day we arrived at the arena, ''you know what to do'' punk said shoving me to the entrance curtain. My music started and I walked down the ramp to the fans boo's and litas a hoe chants. I glanced around and saw some why lita?, you screwed jeff, lita?! We want answers! Signs. I got into the ring and picked up a mic. ''Ok I know you guys pretty much hate me right now so I'm not gonna sugar coat this, I'm only going to say this once so shut up and listen, you wanna know why I left Jeff? I did it cause he's a pathetic screw up! And let me tell you out of all the lovers I have had matt,kane,edge,Jeff I trailed off edge was defiantly the biggest... And Jeff... Well I chuckled he was defiantly the worst. He's such a dud in bed and I always faked it, I'm a good actress after all.'' I chuckled evily. Just then Jeffs music started and I turned to see him walking down the ramp he's face emotionless he had he's guard up. He got into the ring not evan sparing me a glance, he saluted the crowed who were cheering loudly for him and grabbed a mic before he finally turned to me. '' I'm a dud in bed?'' He asked sounding surprised. then a sly smirk came across his face as he lifted the mic to speak again ''that's funny lita because you got off more then once every time you got onto me'' he said confidently he still had that smirk on he's face. ''No Jeff no maybe you got off when I got onto you but I had to fake it'' I said nodding to the crowd ignoring there boos. ''You only cared about yourself and your own needs, And Jeff you know how you used to love it when I went down on you?. Well I always had a hard time trying to find the little guy'' I said holding up my little finger in he's face. He chuckled ''lita I think we both know I am far from little like punk'' he said mocking my little finger sign it was true there wasn't a lot between Jeff and edge, adam just had that tiny bit more I ignored my thoughts and listened to what he was saying. '' In fact I'm not ashamed of my size I'd pull it out right here right now so everyone can see I have no reason to be ashamed and they would see what a liar you are!'' He said and shouted the last bit getting angry. The crowd roared in approval of the thought of Jeff exposing himself to them. ''But..'' He said holding a hand up and to silence the crowd ''I'm not going to do that. I have nothing to prove to anyone.'' ''Ok'' I mouthed to him through a mocking smirk. ''Well Jeff it was good to catch up I've gotta go back and keep Punk company if you know what I mean and I'm sure you yourself have to go back to... Oh wait! That's right you have no one to go back to do you?!'' I said sarcastically ignoring the look of hurt that flashed in Jeffs eyes. ''Well how about you just go back to your lonely bed and make friends with your hand if it can find the little guy that is''. I winked and smiled evilly before I dropped my mic and walked up the ramp with my music blaring.

After the show punk decided that we should make an appearance in the hotels bar, we walked down the stairs and straight into the busy bar, it was packed with wrestlers and divas who immediately stopped talking as soon as we entered. Punk not bothered walked straight in ''well don't stop on our account'' he said smugly letting them know that he knew they had been talking about us. The talking finally filled the room again and I was glad that the silence was gone. Punk told me to sit down and he went to order our drinks. I glanced around and immediately my eyes found him. Jeff sat at a table not to far from ours with randy, hhh, edge, shawn Michaels and christian all happily chatting around him where as he just stared miserably into he's drink. I watched as he repeatedly swallowed he's drink and. got another drink from the bar. Punk returned and we sat together. Punk enjoyed acting couply with me. Putting he's arm around me and pulling me close. I wanted to shrug he's arm off of me but I knew better. About an hour past and I was pretending to be interested in what punk was saying suddenly there was a crash and I looked up too see Jeff had fallen off of he's seat at the table. Punk nearly choked on he's coke as he watched a clearly drunk Jeff argue with he's friends who were telling him to go and sleep it off. Jeff stormed out and punk chuckled someone can't handle their drink he murmured. I glanced over to the table that Jeff had just left to see edge looking at me and sadly shake he's head at me. Punk quickly finished he's coke and told me he was heading to bed. I nodded and told him I would be up soon. He bent down and gave me a deep kiss he violently thrusted he's tongue into my mouth and I wanted to gag. He pulled away and smiled before he left. I sat alone for awhile and finished my drink before I to decided to leave the bar and head to the room.

On the way out the bar I decided to grab some fresh air before I had to go back to the room to punk. I sat at a bench around the corner from the hotel. I put my face in my hands and sighed I sure hope Jeff got back to he's room alright. He hasn't gotten drunk like that in ages. Suddenly I heard a groan and a curse. Being on guard I looked around I didn't see anything so I stood up and walked forwards a bit looking around again until OMG! I saw a body laying in the road.

Without hesitation I ran towards the person who as I got closer I could see was a guy, had he been hit by a car? Was he hurt? ''Omg! Jeff!?'' I couldn't stop myself from shouting as I got to the person and realised it was Jeff he had he's eyes closed but tried to push me away ''go away'' he mumbled. But I was persistent ''Jeff are you ok? What happened? Did you get hit by a car? Are you hurt?!'' I asked frantically trying to see if I could see any obvious injuries. ''No shamefully not'' he said opening he's eyes. I suddenly got angry '' what the fuck are you doing laying on a road Jeff at this time of night? Do you want to die?!'' I yelled. He just shrugged before replying ''sure, why not I don't care, got nobody to live for anyway, no body to go home to, just a lonely hotel room, a lonely bed with my only company being my hand if it can successfully find the little guy'' he shrugged sadly. By him repeating what I said to him earlier today I knew I had hit him hard with what I had said.''I'm just a worthless, un lovable screw up nobody cares about what happens to me, I could just disappear one day and nobody would notice'' He said. He was clearly drunk and feeling sorry for himself. He sat up and looked up at me ''why did you leave me? Was I that bad of a boyfriend?'' I chose not to answer he's question and focussed on getting him out of the road. ''come on Jeff get up and out the road you idiot your gonna cause an accident'' ''I don't care he mumbled'' Jeff! Now! Move out of the road!'' I demanded growing increasingly anxious to move him before he got hit. ''NO!'' He shouted like a stubborn child and stated to lay back down on he's back again. ''Godam it Jeff get the fuck up arse hole'' I said sternly as I attempted to pull him to he's feet, ''why? You don't love me so why should you care what I do?! You left me! Now I have no one!'' He shouted wobbling on he's feet. ''Jeff I don't want you to get hurt ok?'' ''To late I'm already hurt, real bad too'' he mumbled walking away from me. Where was he going? ''Hey Jeff!'' I called to him ''Go back to punk and fuck him, fuck him like you used to fuck me'' he shouted as he stormed off.

I slowly made my way back to my room. Once I got in I saw punk was asleep. I got changed and climbed into the bed next to him. I rolled over to glance out the window punk had left the curtains open. Come back safe, I love you Jeff I thought as tears pricked my eyes. I watched the stars until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I am actually impressed with the speed that I've been updating lately. I re-wrote chapter 1 and completed chapter 2 in one day. Now a few days later chapter 3 is completed and posted

Enjoy!. don't be shy I don't bite leave me a review evan if its just to say hi! And make me aware of your presence.

Purplerain012 thank you so much for reviewing I'm glad you like it. Hopefully after reading this story you will be fully converted to liking the Jeff/lita pairing, Or at least like my stories with them as a pairing. I fully understand what you mean when you said u didn't really consider these two a pair. I myself have come across pairings that I've felt don't go well For example Jeff/victoria.

Chapter 3

I woke up to punk violently shaking me. ''Come on Lita get up!'' Punk demanded pulling the covers off of me. ''What time is it?'' I grumbled. ''7am, now move! We've gotta go to the gym before we have breakfast''. '' I don't wanna go today'' I mumbled before letting out a yawn. ''Well tough! You think I'm letting you stay in bed just because you are tired cause you stayed up late?! I don't think so'' he said pulling me up harshly away from the bed. ''Shower now'' he demanded I silently obeyed. Once I was done in the shower I got dressed and walked into the hotel room to find punk sitting at he's desk eating cereal. ''I got yours for you, its on the bedside cabinet'' he mumbled through a mouth full of food. I walked over to it and glanced into the bowl with distaste, punk had gotten me porridge, I hated porridge always had since I was a little girl. ''Thanks but I'm not hungry'' I said walking away from the cabinet. ''Guess what I heard?'' Punk asked smiling. ''What?'' I asked cautiously if punk was smiling I knew I wouldn't like it. ''Jeff didn't come back to the hotel last night'' he said casually. ''He didn't? Where did he stay then?'' I asked trying to sound casual. Where the hell did he stay? Was he missing now, I worried after the frame of mind he was in, he wouldn't do anything stupid to himself right? Or what if he picked up some girl and went back to hers? Punks voice broke into my thoughts. '' Don't worry, John found him in a bush this morning, seems he slept outside. Man I bet he's feeling it this morning, maybe he will think twice about trying to drink the bar dry'' he said amused. ''I thought you said we were going to the gym before breakfast'' I said changing the topic. ''Well I was hungry and you was taking ages in the shower so I changed my mind'' he said with a shrug. ''Oh ok'' I replied. After punk finished breakfast we headed to the gym and pretty much spent all day in there training on the various machines. We then headed back to the hotel room showering, before we had some dinner as we had missed lunch and then headed to the arena.

I looked over the match sheet I couldn't believe it, cm punk vs Jeff Hardy. Whether it was Jeff or Punk who had asked for this match I didn't know but God I really didn't want to stand out their watching these two try and rip each other to pieces. I sighed before grabbing a coffee and walking back towards mine and punks dressing room. On the way I passed by a door to a dressing room that read Jeff Hardy on the door. I had to stop myself from just walking in like I used too. I sighed sadly and continued walking until I reached my new shared locker room. Punk was stretching as I walked in dressed in he's ring gear, obviously he knew that he had a match'' you ready to watch me beat a very hungover Jeff Hardy's arse?'' He asked confidently. ''Whatever'' I mumbled sipping my drink. ''Listen, if things get.. Rough out there, if I get into trouble I want you to intervene ok?'' Punk said, it was more of a I'm telling you what to do rather then asking you. ''Yeah I get it'' I said sadly. ''Good, then let's go!'' He said pulling my cup away from my mouth and out of my hands before he tossed it into the bin walking out of the room I sighed before following him.

As we walked through the hallways I saw Adam leaving he's locker room. Punk ignored him and kept walking but as I went to pass I felt a gentle hand on my arm halting my walk. I looked at Adams hand on my arm before I looked up into he's concern filled eyes.'' U ok?'' He asked quietly glancing down the hallway to make sure punk wasn't to close to hear. ''I'm fine'' I replied with a fake smile. Adam didn't look to convinced ''What's with you lately?'' He asked. ''what do u mean?'' I asked getting defensive. ''Come on, I know you, I only let you go because I felt you slipping away from me and I knew why, you loved Jeff, you left me for him, you didn't know it at the time because you didn't know you loved him yourself but I saw the look you had in your eyes when u saw or spoke about him, I saw your internal battle of your feelings, and now this?!, You just toss him aside like he's nothing?!'' He asked. ''Look I don't have to tell you anything ok! Its really none of your business, and you wanna play team Jeff? Fine, don't talk to me anymore'' I said walking away to follow punk. ''Who are you trying to fool?'' I heard Adam shout as I turned the corner to the next hallway. I shook my head but continued walking until I caught up with punk. My life was getting rapidly worse. First I lost Jeff and now Adam. punk was waiting at the curtain and before he could say anything he's music started.

Punks music played a few seconds of the intro before he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the curtain onto the stage. we stopped at the top for a minute soaking in the fans boo's and staring down to Jeff who was already stood in the ring waiting. Punk dropped down onto one knee and made me turn to face him he then pulled my hand up to he's lips making eye contact with me as he slowly and gently placed a small kiss on the back of my hand. I smiled sweaty and cupped he's face pulling him up by it before roughly crashing my lips to his my hands running through his hair. God when would this torture be over?. Punk was a terrible kisser! Suddenly I felt punks mouth leave mine suddenly and I opened my eyes to find Jeff pulling a hunched over punk down the ramp by he's hair. Clearly Jeff had seen enough of our little show. I slowly made my way down the ramp. Jeff had already got punk into the ring and the bell had already sounded indicating the beginning of the match before I reached the ring.

For the beginning of the match Jeff was knocking Punk around the ring like he was a punching bag. I wondered why Jeff wasn't just going for the pin and win the match already, but then I realised the answer to my own question, it wasn't about winning to Jeff, he wanted punk to suffer. And suffer was exactly what punk was doing. Talking of punks suffering I better do something. I climbed up onto the outside of the ring catching both Jeff and the refs attention the ref came over and tried to tell me to get down but I refused. Jeff then dropped Punk to the floor before he stormed over to me '' what the hell are you doing?!'' He roared. ''what am I doing? What the hell do you think your doing?'' I shouted. ''don't get involved, stay out the way!'' Jeff demanded. Just as he turned punk had recovered enough to stand and surprise Jeff knocking him to the floor. My work done I got off of the ring and continued to watch. Punk seemed to have the upper hand for awhile and unlike Jeff took the opportunity to pin but Jeff just wouldn't quit and kept kicking out. Punk yet again got knocked down and started to get beaten to a pulp, blood coming from he's mouth or nose, from my angle where I was standing I couldn't see where it was coming from really but he was bleeding. Jeff finally went for the pin but I managed to grab punks leg and place it on the bottom rope before the ref saw me. Jeff got up and glared at me obviously knowing it was me who had done that. The match continued and punk got a few moves in but Jeff defiantly dominated the match. Just as Jeff was flung into the ropes and went to bounce back with a counter I reached under the rope and pulled he's leg. It didn't hurt Jeff but was enough to stop and distract him. He turned in my direction biggest mistake he made at that moment because punk crept behind him and pulled him down into a cradle pin. 1,2,3! ''Here is your winner cm punk!'' The ring announcer called. I climbed into the ring and faced punk as I helped him up I could imagine Jeffs face it would be filled with pure disbelief. Suddenly punk spun me so I was facing the other way and was now facing Jeff who was shouting something at punk but I couldn't hear over the outraged roars of the crowd.

Punk clutched at my shoulders tighter. He was using me as I shield to keep Jeff away. I couldn't believe punk was scared and hiding behind me like a little girl. Jeff walked towards us and punk pushed me forward, hard I stumbled and collided with Jeffs chest, my hands flew out in front off me and I found them resting on Jeffs hard stomach to gain control of my balance. Those few seconds of touching he's bare sweaty skin bringing back so many memories.'' Move!'' he hissed pushing me away from him as he went to chase punk. I snapped out of my daze realising if I didn't do something now punk would be mad. I pulled Jeffs arm causing him to turn towards me, and kissed him hard my hands found themselves in he's hair as I held he's head pulling him closer to me in case he tried to pull away. I vaguely heard the crowds reaction, Some were booing, some remained silent and some cheered happily thinking I had come to my senses. I really didn't want to stop! I missed this, I missed him. He was to shocked to evan move let alone kiss me back. Ah well at least I still got some contact with him. I pulled away from him slowly. After a few more seconds my eyes opened slowly and I saw him staring at me in complete shock. I reached up and caressed he's cheek softly with a gentle warm smile on my face. He still looked confused and I chanced a sideways glance at punk who was stood on the outside of the ring looking livid. What was he's problem?! I distracted Jeff long enough for him to get away,I looked back at Jeff and took my hand away from he's face before I grinned cruelly and slapped him hard in the face causing he's head to snap to the side. I felt bad for doing that, talk about screwing with the guys emotions but no doubt punk would punish me later if I just left it at the kiss. he turned back to me and glared walking towards me I glanced around and noticed I couldn't see punk anywhere now, where did he go?! The coward probably ran off backstage and left me out here alone and Jeff was pissed. Usually when we had a fight we would have a screaming and shouting match, throw a few insults at each other, I'd hit him and then we would end up involved in the most amazing make up sex. Not this time tho. I walked backwards until I hit the turn buckle. I was cornered in the ring Jeff still slowly walking towards me, he wouldn't actually lay a hand on me and intentional cause physical harm to me right?. He had never raised a hand to me during our relationship But maybe he will now. He's eyes were so full of anger and the crowd was egging him on. For the first time ever I was scared of Jeff Hardy and what he might do. he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me towards him. he pulled my face near he's and I could see now he was full of rage, so much so he was shaking was he trying to hold himself back from hurting me?. He let go of my hair only to grab me by my throat Roughly. he dug he's fingers in and he's grip was painful causing me to hiss. He was literally grinding he's teeth together in a sort of snarl. ''Jeff'' I choked ''your hurting me''. ''I hate you, you fucking whore'' he snarled. I don't know what hurt me more, he's fingers digging into me or him saying he hated me. he shoved me backwards violently and I landed on my back hard. He loomed over me as I slowly began crawling backwards holding a hand up to try and hold him back should he come closer. My back stung and the fear was probably written all over my face. He reached down and grabbed my wrist pulling me up hard and fast. I yelped as he's grip tightened, And suddenly wham! Punk had hit him in the back with a chair. Jeff came hurtling forward, unable to hold he's weight we both went crashing to the floor. He landed hard on top of me and I struggled to crawl out from underneath him. Punk made no move to help me. As I got up holding my stinging back punk moved towards Jeff and pulled him up by he's hair and then proceeded to drive he's elbow violently into Jeffs neck repeatedly.

I watched as punk physically attacked Jeff who seemed to be getting weaker and weaker if that was possible, I mean the guy had just been hit by a chair and was weakened then, so this attack was pointless and about punishment. Punk stood behind him and held him up by he's hair. Jeff was on he's knees in front of me, ''Hit him!'' punk demanded. Jeff glanced up at me on the verge of unconsciousness he's eyes lazy and sleepy looking, I hesitated. ''Hit him now!'' Punk snarled. Could I really hit Jeff when he was so defenceless?.'' Now!'' punk roared! I brought my hand down across Jeffs face hard. His head snapped to the side and my hand was on fire. ''Again!'' He demanded righting Jeffs slouched body. I hit him again Using my other hand causing his head to snap to the other side due to the impact. My hand stinging probably as much as his cheek judging by the red mark that had already appeared on his face. Punk then pushed Jeff onto his stomach and pushed a knee hard into his back as he took Jeffs arms and pulled them harshly up into the air at a weird angle behind him causing Jeffs back to arch into punks knee. I turned away unable to look at Jeffs pained face, But looking away didn't stop Jeffs pain filled horse cries as punk applied more and more pressure. I felt so helpless, I wanted to yank punk away from Jeff to stop he's pain and suffering But I couldn't. I turned back towards punk and Jeff as I realised Jeffs cries had stopped. Punk was standing above him now and pulled him up by his hair Jeff was out on he's feet judging by the way he was limply standing. Punk told me to hurt him with a wicked smile on he's face. I nodded and held my arm out. Punk passed Jeff to me and I felt just how weak and unstable on he's feet he was. I wrapped my arm around he's neck and delivered the twist of fate. Punk laughed and kicked Jeff in the head once more before he took my hand and led me up the ramp.

When we got backstage I shook he's hand away from mine, I was pissed.'' U could have helped me you know, he's heavy'' I complained. He turned around an evil smirk in place ''really? Correct me if I'm wrong but u once loved being beneath Jeff Hardy'' he said smugly. I glared at him ''that's not the point here'' I hissed ''oh darling don't look so angry, you should thank me for giving you your Jeff moments, they are the only contact your going to have with him sweetheart'' he chuckled before walking away

I glanced at the monitor and saw a group of referees helping Jeff to stand. he was holding he's back with a painful expression on he's face. I felt he's pain just from he's expression, he's back must be killing him. He weakly raised a hand to the crowd who was cheering for him in support. He was going to suffer a sleepless night due to he's back,Usually I'd straddle he's back and give him a good back rub reliving some of he's pain. But he had no one to do that for him now. I walked away and headed straight for the locker room. Punk had already left without me. Charming, guess I had to make my own way back to the hotel. Yet again I walked out and called a taxi. When I got back to the hotel it was already late so I decided to head straight to bed. Punk said nothing to me as he sat at he's desk writing whatever he writes probably Jeffs torture plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! I'm so happy with the amount of views this story is getting, its good to know that I'm not the only one who likes to read the Jeff and Lita pairing. I chose this pairing because I've been watching some old clips of them on you tube and daily motion and I seriously love them as a pair. Unfortunately there's not that many stories on here with them so I thought, why not write one of my own?. Enjoy another hopefully enjoyable chapter guys!

Chapter 4

I woke up slightly to feel an arm wrapped around me. I smiled settling myself backwards a bit more against him and sighed softly when he's hand that was resting on my stomach started to move in a slow motion, gently stroking he's hand across it in a soothing pattern . He buried he's face into the back of my neck and laid gentle kisses there.'' MMm Jeff'' I mumbled smiling slightly with my eyes closed. My happiness was short lived as I suddenly felt a sharp pinch on my stomach. I cried out jolting away in the bed causing me to wake up more and turn to face him ready to ask what the hell he did that for? It freaking hurt!, By turning to face him I remember. Remember it wasn't Jeff who was in the bed with me but punk. ''Dreaming about your precious Jeff are we?'' He asked In a sweet voice. I got out of the bed without answering him and headed straight for the shower. I heard him chuckle lowly before I shut the bathroom door. When I was dressed from my shower I walked out and headed straight for the door to leave. ''Where are you going?'' Punk asked lazily from the bed where he was still laying. ''Gym'' I replied before walking out of the room and heading straight to the floor that the gym was on.

As I entered the gym I silently cursed I was hoping no one would be in here especially not him. Gaining control of my raging emotions and taking a deep breath I strutted past the only two guys in the gym. Adam looked up at me from where he stood leaning on a bike machine talking to Jeff who had he's back to me as I passed them A towel wrapped around he's shoulders. I headed for the treadmills deciding to spend most of my time on there, they were my favourite machines Running without having to worry about the rain. But I wasn't really that bothered about running today, so I just set an easy pace as I comfortably got on the machine starting a gently jog. As time past I could still hear Jeff and Adam fooling around on the machines. Jeff and Matt had always had a belief that working out had to be enjoyable and for it to be enjoyable it had to be fun. Lately Jeff's and Adams idea of fun was hanging out together while they did there workout, egging each other on and trying to out do each other, Pushing each other to their limits. But competitiveness pushed aside it was good that they had someone there to keep them company and help them

Stay focussed and motivated.

''Come on Adam! What's the matter that cheese burger you ate last night made you lazy?'' I heard Jeff taunt jokingly. Adam let out a humoured laugh Before I heard him start up another machine saying ''your not gonna beat me this time bud''. I glanced down at my watch realising I'd been gone for an hour and a half I decided to call it a day, other superstars and divas were arriving in the gym for their workouts as well. I turned my machine off and headed out the door, and back up to the hotel room once there I showered and just generally laid about all day while punk sat writing until he drove us to the arena.

As we drove I was zoning out of the real world and into my own world of thoughts. I still couldn't believe how this all come about. I remember when Jeff first introduced me to punk claiming him to be a new friend. He seemed friendly enough and as the weeks wore on I grew to like him and consider him not only a friend of Jeffs, but a friend of mine as well. I remember one night vividly, the night that changed it all. Jeff was due to go out with some mates and I really didn't feel like going I just wanted to stay in and watch a film or something. I didn't mind Jeff going tho and voiced this to him. He said phil was staying in as well so recommended that I sent him a text so we could hang out and watch movies together that way I wouldn't be alone. I went along with his plan mainly just to please him, I didn't mind being on my own I liked time to myself But I knew Jeff wouldn't go out if he thought I was going to be here bored and alone. Punk texted back telling me he was indeed staying in bored and alone so I was welcome to join him. Jeff gave me a kiss and I told him to have a good time as he left. Once he had gone I walked up to punks room knocking on the door which he soon answered and waved me in. Once I was in I sat on the bed I thought that it was strange when I heard punk lock the door. Why did it need to be locked?. I then noticed that he's room didn't have any dvds out or any snacks. I waved that fact off just because I would have been prepared with bowls of sweets and piles of dvds sitting on the bed ready for when my friend arrived, didn't mean punk would be. He was a male after all. What really struck me was the fact that punk didn't evan have a tv. Randy is going to bring he's one down for us to borrow from his room he said answering my questioning gaze. We've just got to wait till he gets here. We chatted about anything and everything for the next half an hour and I started to feel uncomfortable when I realised a lot of he's questions he was asking where about Jeff. Did punk have a crush? I never asked Jeff if punk was straight or not. Punk seemed to notice me getting uncomfortable and placed he's hand on my knee I moved it away and he gave me a look I've never seen before it was a scary look. Before I knew it he was on me, ripping at my clothes and pinning me down. I tried to fight and scream but it was pointless he won and raped me. As soon he rolled off me I was on my feet trying to dress again into my ripped clothes. I remember how I screamed at him that I hated him and was going to tell Jeff who would kick he's arse. But punk broke off my ranting by grabbing me again. The same evil look on he's face. He calmly told me he couldn't stand Jeff and wanted to destroy him. He said a worthless druggie like him didn't deserve the life he had. He told me that if I told Jeff or anyone what had happened he would find a way to take Jeff out forever. I wasn't stupid I knew he wasn't just threatening to hurt Jeff but to kill him. He told me I was to play punks girlfriend and if I refused, again Jeff would pay the price. I silently nodded in agreement to following this stupid plan, This guy was mental. He didn't evan fancy me or want me as a girlfriend. He just wanted to use me as a weapon against Jeff knowing he could get to Jeff more if I was with punk, And of course he would get to relive he's sexual needs on me, knowing I hated him. He must of got some sort of thrill from it in he's sick messed up head. I remember him telling me the plan for Jeffs title match. My betrayal was to happen then. I only had a few nights left with the man I truly loved. As soon as he let me go I remember running straight to mine and Jeffs hotel room and getting into the shower scrubbing myself raw but I didn't cry, I was tough and I refused to let punk beat me by showing my weakness and crying. '' We're here'' punk mumbled breaking the silence which brought me away from my thoughts and memories.

As soon as we got into the arena punk headed for the locker room and I headed to one of many walls that held the matches sheet for tonight. I looked at the match sheet. I couldn't believe it. Lita vs Jeff stood out at me like it was the only thing on the sheet. Did Jeff request this match? Surely not. Then it must have been punk because I sure as hell didn't ask for this match. I groaned in frustration knowing that this match was going to happen whether I liked it or not, And as punk was going to be at ringside it was going to be rough for Jeff. I headed back to the locker room and changed for my match quickly. Our match was first.

Sometimes I wished that I had been brave enough to tell Jeff the truth. But part of me was scared. What would Jeff have done?. Would he have been angry at me for not fighting more?. would he accuse me of letting it happen because I was a slut?. Would he look at me in disgust and not be able to touch me?. What if he believed me?. He would surely go after punk full force along with some others. But then punk would know that I told him. And then punk would put he's plan in motion to kill Jeff. What would he do? Cut he's car breaks, push him down the stairs and make it look like he fell?. Would he deliver an overdose of drugs into he's drink as he sat next to him at the bar and watched him drink it pretending to be he's buddy?. Or would he just openly attack him, run him down in he's car or stab him.

Come on punk snapped pulling me out of my thoughts and heading for the curtain. Punks music started and we walked out. Punk looked cocky and confident but I didn't. I looked anxious and hesitant which I was. Punk pretty much dragged me down the ramp, One of he's hands holding mine while he's other clutched a white thick rope that he kept showing to me saying "relax he's gonna be tied". The fans boo's were deafening as we entered the ring punk didn't seem to care as he waved at them. Jeffs music started up and he walked down the ramp, no dance no salutes to the crowd, he just walked. As he got into the ring he went to make a charge at punk but the ref saw it coming and quickly grabbed hold of Jeff pulling him back, while punk had flinched away causing him to hit the turn buckle, what a baby.

I watched as Jeff held his arm out for the ref who took it and tied one of Jeffs arms behind he's back. had circumstances been different this could be considered kinky and sexy. Evan with the disadvantage of only being able to use one arm Jeff could still beat me easy.'' Tie it tight. Make sure its tight'' I heard punk ordering the referee around. Once satisfied punk left the ring and the ref called for the bell signalling the start of the match.

Jeff just stood there clearly wanting me to make the first move. I ran at him attempting a close line which he easily ducked he's way out of. I stood at the other side of the ring waiting for Jeff to start he's attack but he didn't he just stood there. Punk jumped up onto the outside of the ring by my side and pulled me into a rough kiss before jumping back down again. Obviously this was punk trying to make Jeff mad. I bounced on the rope again and came back at Jeff ready to take him down but he put he's leg out causing me to trip and fall. I looked up and he was standing back waiting for me to get to my feet again. This kinda brought back memories, I've been in this position before, attacking Jeff, But the circumstances were different. It was when they were training with me and learning new moves. I often found myself paired up with Jeff in the ring and we'd take turns being the attacker and defender. I trusted him and matt more then the other guys there. I got up shaking my memories away and punched him a few times, this seemed to anger him and he managed to get he's leg behind me sweeping my leg away causing me to tumble to the floor. he went for the pin covering me roughly, how I missed the feel of him laying on top of me. I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around him and pull him closer, and concentrated on not losing this match. 1,2 I managed to kick out. Punk was getting impatient I could tell I had to finish this. I charged at Jeff and as he wasn't expecting it he couldn't stop me and I sent him crashing into the turn buckle smashing he's lower back hard. He let out a painful sounding yell at the impact. He stumbled away from the corner and i noticed he held the bottom of he's back for a few seconds, ''go for he's weakness! He's back!'' Punk was ordering me. I looked back at Jeff and he was just standing there. ''Come on Jeff!'' I taunted ''hit me! Show everyone what a man your not! Go on! Raise your hand and hit me!'' I screamed at him. My anger was building why wasn't he fighting back?. Sure he had done a few defensive moves but no attacking ones. I slapped him hard in the face he just stared back at me. ''Come on Jeff! Fight me!.'' He just shook he's head. I ran at him again and started attacking him, hitting and punching, and kicking him everywhere I could. Suddenly he again slipped he's leg behind mine and pushed me down but I pulled him down with me being that I had one of my hands tangled in he's hair. He landed on me with a grunt and I was once again reminded of how heavy he was when he wasn't supporting himself on top of me. I wiggled trying to move but he just laid there restraining my movements. I got frustrated ''Get off of me!'' I shouted letting go of he's hair and thumbing him in the back. He winced slightly but otherwise didn't move off of me. He brought he's face down and buried it between my neck and shoulder making me temporarily lose concentration ''Stop it'' he demanded into my ear ''Get off!'' I shouted struggling. ''Calm down'' he instructed ''Do u really want to hurt me more then you already have?'' he hissed. I stopped struggling and looked at him. He brought he's head back up away from my ear then released my hands That he had somehow managed to trap between us. I swung a punch right into the side of he's head. He fell sideways off of me. And stood just as I did. An angry glare on he's face. I clothes lined him over the top rope. And punk immediately began attacking him on the outside of the ring. The ref saw and called for the bell to be rung. The announcer announced Jeff to be the winner due to disqualification.

Punk continued to beat the living hell out of a one armed Jeff. I watched in horror as punk slammed Jeff through the announcement table, And then dragged an unconscious Jeff up by he's hair. I could clearly see Jeff had been busted open. Blood pouring down the side of he's head and into he's hair. ''Punk stop!'' I demanded getting out of the ring. He slammed Jeff into the ring post repeatedly ''PUNK!'' I screamed ''stop this. He's done! STOP IT! HES NOT EVAN FIGHTING BACK!''. Punk glanced at me before delivering a go to sleep on Jeff. Jeff hit the floor with a dull thud. Punk went to pick him up again but I pushed him back '' ENOUGH!'' I shouted at him. As the emts came running down to assist Jeff Punk started to walk up the ramp a sick smile on he's face and I followed. Glancing back at Jeff. I wanted to run back down and hold him, Protect him, Make sure he was ok, But I couldn't.

We walked straight to the locker room and punk through himself down on the bench." well that was fun'' he said. I noticed punk had Jeffs blood pretty much all over him and I felt sick. I wanted to pound punks face in. He seemed to notice this and headed for the shower saving he's skin.

After he got out I went for a shower of my own. When I got out and dressed into my street clothes I walked out and saw him sitting in the same place in clean clothes. he was still looking highly amused and pleased with himself. That was way to easy he said smugly. ''Yeah well he did have one arm tied behind he's back'' I hissed. ''What did you say?!'' He demanded.'' "You heard me, I hate this I hate you, you've taken me away from the man I love and used me as a weapon against him!'' I shouted. Just as I turned to look at punk WHAM! He had punched me straight in the face. I fell to the floor in shock and pain, I didn't see that one coming and boy did it hurt!. Punk loomed over me. "Maybe next time you will think twice before talking to me like that" he said before he stepped over me and walked out of the room. I quickly stood back up and splashed some cold water on my face in an attempt to stop the stinging from the punch.

After Gathering my things I walked out into the parking lot seeing punk waiting in the car for me. I Quickly and quietly got in and he immediately started driving away. When we got back to the hotel it was late I put my stuff down and punk did the same, before he locked the door and advanced on me with that look in he's eyes. I knew what he wanted. I sighed giving in as he approached and led me to the bed, Removing mine and he's clothes as he went. I gave in willingly, there was no point in fighting him and telling him no. He had proven on more then one occasion that he wouldn't hesitate to take it by force basically rape. So I did what I always did when punk and I had sex. That's what it was sex, not making love. I closed my eyes and pictured Jeff making love to me. True it was an insult to Jeff. Jeff had a better body, was bigger. Jeff was better then punk could ever be. But its what I had to do to stop myself being sick. A few times I've been lost in my imagination and whispered Jeffs name while punk was on top of me. If he heard he never responded to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I have a challenge for you lovely people. Who would like to make a trailer thing for this story? I would do it myself but I haven't made one before and quite frankly wouldn't know where to begin. I don't evan have a video making program installed. Anyway if your interested pm me. Thanks.

I would also like to mention that I'm aware that these matches may be out of order to how they really happened but this is fan fiction.

Chapter 5

I awoke to feeling dirty and sore, the same two feelings that I always had while being in bed with punk. I noticed that punk was still in the bed with his back to me. I slowly rolled out of bed wincing slightly, punk had been deliberately rough last night. My odd gasp or whimper that escaped my mouth last night seemed to excite him more. But It wasn't a noise I made from my pleasure, It was because I was in pain. I briefly wondered if punk was aware of that little fact but the sick bastard enjoyed hurting people. As I walked across the room I grabbed my phone off the bedside cabinet glancing at the screen to find no new messages. I sighed sadly my screens wallpaper catching my eye. It had once held a picture of me and Jeff being a smiley happy couple. But now all it held was a blank blue background. I put my phone down and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

After I was dressed from my shower I headed back into the bedroom. Punk was still sleeping a first for him, usually he was the one to get up early. Knowing that he would want to go to the gym before it got packed out with other superstars I decided to wake him up. I walked over to him and shook him "punk" he grumbled and swatted my hand away. I sighed in frustration and shook him again "get up" I said. He again just swatted my hand away. I growled before grabbing he's arm and pulling. "Get the fuck off me you whore" he shouted pushing me violently backwards, I tumbled to the floor. Punk just stood up and looked down at me A nasty sneer on his face. "I'm not Jeff, remember that" he snapped before He grinned to himself and stepped over me to go into the bathroom. I knew he wasn't Jeff he was far from Jeff. Had he have been Jeff I would of woke him up in a gentler manor, and if I had Felt like it a much more pleasurable way. I smiled at the memory of waking Jeff up that way. Poor guy had no other option then to make love to me while still groggy from sleep to relive himself from his morning glory that I enjoyed causing. Not that either of us ever complained about it. A frown fell onto my face as I stared at my hands in my lap as I remained sitting on the floor. Jeff would never get violent with me, he would never push me, He just had all the lip. His mouth always got the better of him during an argument. It was me who was the violent one. I often found myself strongly offended by something that he had said so I would let my anger get the better of me and lash out, slapping him or pushing him. I once went as far as throwing a vase at him in the heat of a argument once. It had hit him in the back of the head being that he wasn't evan looking at me. As he gripped his head in pain I've never felt so guilty in my life... Well up until the whole punk thing. Speaking of punk he's out of the bathroom now pulling me off of the floor "come on gym" he said walking out of the door I followed him silently.

As me and punk walked into the gym I spotted Adam and Jeff standing by a machine. I frowned when I noticed that Jeff wasn't wearing his normal gym shorts and vest top. Instead he was wearing some dark blue jeans and a gray hoddie top, Was he not working out today?. My theory was proven right as I watched Adam climb onto the bikes where as Jeff just stood beside him talking as Adam started peddling.

I wondered why Jeff wasn't working out today he wasn't ill. I could hear the way he was shouting encouraging words to adam that he wasn't. However I soon found my answer when Adam was on the bench lifting some weights. He had gone for a really heavy one. Heavy then usual for him. He was bright red in the face and sweating while he's arms shook as he lifted the weight time and time again. I could hear Jeff counting down for him and encouraging him ''come on man one more! One more!'' He shouted. As Adam finally lifted it one last time Jeff reached out and took hold of the weight helping edge to lift the weight back onto its holder. I noticed just after Jeff let go he winced and held his neck. Adam who was now standing gently patted Jeff on the back asking if he was ok. Now I knew why Jeff wasn't taking part. He was still beat up and in pain from punks attack. Jeff took a deep breath and nodded before he looked over in mine and punks direction. I quickly looked away from him. Had he caught me looking?. I gently rubbed punks shoulder in fake encouragement as he got off one of the machines. He looked confused and looked around until his eyes rested on something behind me. It must be Jeff that's where him and adam were standing. Punk wrapped his arms around me hugging me. Before he pulled away and slapped my arse. He then grabbed me again and brutally kissed me. I played along until I heard a door slam. Punk let me go and I pulled away and turned to see Adam standing alone he glared at me before he collected his bag and headed out the gym after Jeff. After an hour work out me and punk headed back up to our hotel room.

Once there punk showered and went out for awhile. I wasn't sure where he went, He never told me and I never asked. I popped open a bag of peanuts which I put aside without evan eating one, just the smell was setting my stomach off. Groaning I laid back on the bed I had been waking up feeling sick for a few days but I had ignored it. that had all progressed into today where I felt a lot worse. It was the first time that I felt to sick to eat anything. Suddenly I shot up, I was going to be sick. I ran into the bathroom only just making it to the toilet before I was sick. It was physically vomiting that suddenly made me realise what it was. I had been feeling.. Different for a while, I was pregnant I just knew it. Great! Now I had this to deal with as well as the whole punk situation. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth Before I retired to bed and slept for most of the day.

Because I was so sick punk was actually understanding and left me to sleep. I took a week off telling vince that I had the flu. During this week I brought a few different pregnancy tests. They all came back positive. Had I been in a relationship with Jeff still this would have been great news! But now in this situation with punk this was bad. I didn't evan know who the father was. The thought of having punks child growing inside me made me feel sick. Could I raise a child knowing it was created in such a loveless situation?. Would I look at my child and only see the monster that created them?. What if this child was Jeff's?. He wouldn't believe me, We were over, I'd be a single parent. Or would Jeff step up as a father and demand Full-time custody?. would he take away my baby and use it as a weapon against me to punish me?. I pushed the thoughts into the back of my head. I was due back tonight and I'd have to face everyone again. I was feeling slightly better after my week off. The sickness had gone away at least for now. I still decided to keep my pregnancy a secret from everyone for the moment at least.

As I walked into the arena I felt strangely at home. It felt good not to be isolated and alone in that hotel room. I walked into mine and punks locker room. "Finally! come on I've got a match" he said pulling me back out of the room. I didn't have to ask who the match was against I had a feeling that I already knew. we walked to the curtain and waited for his music to play before we walked down the ramp and waited for Jeff to come down.

The match was brutal as it often was when these two met in the ring. The match was defiantly going in Jeff's favour, with the crowd behind him he seemed to be unstoppable. I gasped as Jeff covered punk getting the 3 count. I felt proud of him. He had finally done it. He had Won back what was rightfully his. But then the ref said something and Jeff looked saddened. It got announced that punks foot was under the rope and the Ref didn't realise at first but now he had so the count and win was invalid. Jeff ran his hands through his hair frustrated as the match was restarted. Immediately Jeff was raining punches into punk. Punk screamed and held his eye. The ref pulled Jeff away and went to check on punk. As the ref turned his back to punk he kicked him in the back. The look of shock showed clearly on Jeff's face as the ref called for the bell declaring a disqualification. Jeff was the winner but punk would remain champion as the belt wouldn't change hands in the event of a disqualification. I couldn't believe punk had done that. I knew he had done that on purpose. I looked back over to Jeff. At first he looked shocked, then disappointed then Pure frustration was on Jeffs face. Punk held his eye and collected the belt before taking my hand.

As we stared walking up the ramp I felt punk getting turned around violently. he dropped my hand and I turned seeing a angry Jeff getting into punks face "you knew what you were doing! You did that on purpose didn't you! You did it so that you could keep that!" Jeff said Prodding harshly at the belt. He then glanced at me before pushing punk. Punk grabbed hold of me pulling me down and I landed on top of him. I felt Jeff's hands around me as he pulled me off of Punk from behind. once I was standing he quickly moved me out of the way and let go off me before he started attacking punk. I went to grab Jeff and pull him off of punk but as I was about to Jeff stood up and pulled punk up onto his feet before he looked at me And said "don't evan think about it, you stay out of the way" with that said he dragged punk down the ramp and back into the ring.

Punk was down pretty much during the whole fight but Jeff continued his assault. the referee's were trying to restrain a struggling Jeff who time after time managed to break free and start another attack on punk, who was laying on the floor trying to shield himself from Jeff's kicks and punches. I walked over to where The referee's were restraining Jeff yet again. I told them to let Jeff go. They ignored me at first so I said it again "LET HIM GO"They looked at me as if I had lost the plot but Jeff had seemed to calm down. The referee's reluctantly backed off and Jeff slowly walked forward. "Stop this!" I said. He looked over my shoulder obviously looking for punk and ignoring me. I grabbed his face forcing him to look at me. My touch seemed to calm him and his eyes softened when he finally looked at me. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't. So after a brief moment of hesitation I smirked and said "oh Jeff, when will you ever grow up and start acting like a man?. Big deal you didn't get what you wanted, so what? Don't act like a child and throw a paddy!. Punks better then you, inside the ring..." I lent in to whisper into his ear "..and outside the ring" I backed away from him confidently. He stood there with an unreadable expression on his face before the anger that had left him once I touched him made a return. His movement was so quick that I didn't see it coming. He had grabbed me by my hair. "About time I gave you what you deserve" he growled smirking cruelly at me. I was scared, I had never seen that look in his eyes before. Jeff hardy had finally snapped. I struggled trying to pry his fingers out of my hair but he just tightened his hold and the more I Tried to pull away from him the more pain I felt in my scalp where my hair was near enough being ripped from my head due to my pulling. I feared what he was going to do next so I did the only thing that I could. I tried reasoning with Him.

"No Jeff please no!" I begged. He still had hold of my hair showing no signs of letting go so I spoke again " IM PREGNANT!" I screamed. He stopped stunned And began to loosen his fingers that were tangled in my hair. I glanced over his shoulder and saw punk coming at him with a chair "no!" I screamed just as the chair connected to Jeff's back.

I got a sense of dajavo as Jeff came tumbling down on top of me hard. I suddenly got a huge pain in my stomach "no" I begged "please not my baby." Jeff who was just coming round heard me "ams?" he whispered raising his head and looking into my eyes. I hadn't heard him call me that in ages it seemed it sounded good to hear it coming from his mouth again. Another pain hit causing me to gasp out. Jeff noticing scrabbled off of me quickly concern shining in his eyes. "GET HELP!" he shouted at the ref. He ran his hands through his hair. Punk was no where to be seen. Soon paramedics were surrounding me the pain increasing they put me on a stretcher and took me out back.

I was so scared while they were wheeling me into the ambulance I shouted "JEFF?!". I just wanted Jeff to be with me he made me feel safe like everything would be ok. Who am I kidding he probably left as soon as he had the chance, he has no reason to stick around with me anymore we're not together I'm just the slut who betrayed him." I'm here ams" I heard him say as he got into the ambulance. He sat down near me taking my hand in his. I got another pain worse then the ones before causing me to squeeze Jeff's warm hand hard. "Its going to be ok" he said reassuringly offering a small smile. I nodded slightly and laid back trying to remain calm. After what must of been only a few minutes I felt a wet sensation in between my legs and looked down. Blood was soaking the sheets. Jeff I said weakly to get his attention as he was talking to the paramedic answering his questions so he could fill the form in. Jeff looked my way before he gasped. My eyes grew heavy and closed "help her! Do something you've got to help her" was the last thing I hard Jeff say before unconsciousness took me.

When I awoke I was in a white, over clean looking and smelling room. machines beeping away happily beside me which I was connected to. It seemed to be the only thing I had as company being I was alone. The door squeaked indicating it was opened I looked over to see Jeff entering. He looked uncomfortable as he awkwardly took a seat by my bed." hey how u feeling?" He asked. "Like crap, I'm so tired"." Yeah they said u would feel like that, u lost a lot of blood they had to work real hard to pull you through." Then there was silence. I decided to ask "Jeff.." He looked up at me from picking his nail polish from his fingernails a habit he had when he was worried about something." What about my baby?". His face turned remorseful." Don't" I said before he would speak." I already know. I feel empty. Its the same feeling I got when I lost my other baby with kane." " I'm sorry ams" he said softly." Punks gonna be so pissed! I know I would be" Jeff said. I decided Jeff had the right to know." Jeff?" " hmm?" he asked looking at me again as he had been looking out the nearby window." There was a possibility the baby was yours. I was near enough three months." Jeff nodded slowly as if processing the information. "So basically I killed what could have been my own baby" Jeff said while putting his face in his hands. "Jeff" I said reaching out to him. "don't touch me" he warned. "Besides it could have been punks right?". I pulled my arm back." I've done the world a favour, I've killed the spawn of evil who would have grown up to be a super villain." he laughed harshly and I knew he didn't mean it." it was an accident. Don't blame yourself Jeff" " Why not" he snapped glaring at me. "I'm the one who fell on you!". "Punk hit you" I argued." Yeah but he doesn't care, were is he now hu?" He seemed to calm down And looked down again. "I've got to live with this" he said quietly." I'm a baby killer, How can I live with myself?, I took an innocents life" he said with his voice cracking."Jeff" I said worried he wouldn't do anything stupid would he?. "I've gotta go" he said quickly getting up." I shouldn't evan be here, I have no reason to be here" he said quickly wiping he's eyes as if to hide the fact that he had been crying. "At least now I know you can really hate me." He said walking out. I let my tears fall, I just wanted to have him hold me. But for now the beeping machines were once again the only company that I had.

Awhile later I heard the door squeak open again. I looked over with hope on my face. Maybe Jeff came back, I was disappointed slightly when I saw it was only Adam. He held a bunch of flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. He walked to the chair beside my bed that Jeff had occupied not long ago." I got you these" he said handing me the flowers. "thanks" I said taking them. I was still mad at him for choosing Jeff's side. If he knew me as well as he claimed then he should know that I wasn't happy with punk. The flowers however cheered me up and I smiled forgiving him instantly. He remembered that I liked bright flowers and in my hand I held a bunch of flowers that were a mixture of bright shades of pinks and purples with a few white ones. I handed them back to him as he filled a vase with water to put the flowers into and placed them on the side. "I thought you would like these" he said handing me a box of yummy chocolates. "Thank you Adam" I said. There was a moment of silence before he spoke. "How are you?, I spoke to Jeff before I got here, he told me what happened". I nodded sadly "I'm holding up. How is Jeff doing?" I asked. Adam sighed "he's not doing to great, blames himself" he said looking at the floor. "I told him not to blame himself, it wasn't his fault" I said. "I know but you know what Jeff's like" Adam said. He sat with me a while longer and we spoke occasionally about how things were going with him and trish who he had recently began dating. After awhile he left and I was left alone again in the hospital. During my few days that I had to stay punk didn't visit me once.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow guys I'm spoiling you today! This is the second chapter that I've completed and uploaded today. I blame this stupid illness I have. Its made me have pretty much no energy. So laying on the sofa I have nothing better to do then follow my imagination and write up another chapter.

What's the price to pay for having a second update in one day?- I only ask you for a review, come on people bargain right there. Lol

A word of warning- this chapter will contain a sexual scene. Not saying who between but maybe you can guess before you scroll down to read.

Word of warning number 2- mentioning to this sex scene. I'm not sure whether you will like it. I've never wrote one before and fear that it might be rubbish. Anyway tell me what you think?.

Chapter 6

Once I was released from the hospital I got a cab straight to the hotel. I was greeted by some familiar faces. These people were once my friends. They had taken to avoiding me after what I did to Jeff. They had sad looks on their faces in sympathy. I noticed that Jeff wasn't there. Knowing him he was locked up inside he's room alone letting the guilt consume him.

I headed straight for mine and punks hotel room. As I walked in he was sitting at he's desk again. "Your back then" he stated. "yes, thanks for the concern" I snapped. He ignored my outburst. "We are going to have to be more careful when we fuck, can't have another pregnancy now can we" he stated. "Right" I agreed. "So what's the verdict?" Punk asked in a bored tone. "Bed rest for two weeks" I told him. "Better get into bed then haven't you" he said "I'm going out, I will be back later" with that said he left. I wasn't shocked at punks behaviour I knew he didn't care enough to ask me how I was. I sighed and climbed into bed.

The two weeks bed rest bored me. I had nothing to do but watch tv. I watched wwe often and watched Jeff's matches intensely. Finally it was over. A hand on my thigh brought me out of my thoughts. "You rested up enough?" Punk asked but not in a I care way. I nodded and he smiled reaching into his draw and pulling out a condom. "Spread them then sweetheart" he cooed sarcastically. I silently obeyed. I couldn't wait for this to be over.

Punk rolled off of me breathing heavily "good job" he said patting my arm and then he turned over so that his back was to me. I laid in silence and eventually I could hear he's loud abnormal snores. I sighed I couldn't sleep. All that had been on my mind this last two weeks was Jeff. Was he ok? I had to see him. Quietly and carefully rolling out of bed I put on a t-shirt that was to big for me and grabbed my key card. Quietly shutting the door behind me as I left the room.

I slowly walked up the hotel room door that Jeff was staying in. We hadn't spoken since the day at the hospital but I'd seen him passing by me in the hallways he looked awful like he hadn't been taking care of himself and he's moves had become sloppy in the ring causing him to make loads of mistakes. Edge said he had seen him out at clubs drinking a lot most days. I just hoped he hadn't relapsed into drugs again. I hesitated before raising my hand to knock on the door just when I was about to knock the door swung open and I stepped back. Out walked a very slutty barely legal looking ring rat. She stopped to look at me before she spoke. "what you said in the ring not to long ago?. Hunni you were so wrong." She gave me a cocky grin before walking down the hallway. I took a last look at her she had been wearing a short black dress That just about covered her arse with silver high heels. Her bleached blonde long hair that reached just above the top of her backside. Her hair was down and straight with her fringe clipped into a bump. She was wearing makeup to. All in all she looked well done up and if I wasn't growling in jealously right now I'd say she was skinner and prettier then me. She was done up quite nicely. No wonder Jeff couldn't resist. I thought Jeff wasn't into barbie girls, all body and no brain I thought bitterly Oh well times change Maybe he likes that now. I looked down at my self no make up on, my hair down but I hadn't bothered to straighten it or evan brush it when I got out of bed. Crap. I ran my fingers through my slightly messy hair trying to get the knots out. And standing only in my overly large and old mans team extreme t shirt. To tell you the truth I didn't evan know who this belonged to matt or jeff I just found myself with it somewhere along the way. My feet were bare And a shiver passed through me. I wrapped my arms around myself suddenly feeling very stupid for coming here looking like this. Jeff would certainly laugh at the state of me compared to what he just had. I looked a wreck. I debated whether I should just leave but As the door was already open I slowly walked into the dark room.

only the moonlight gave a little light so it wasn't pitch black. I quietly closed the door. The room stunk of fresh recent sex and I felt sick to know some other woman had been in bed with Jeff touching him in places only i was allowed to touch and in return he had his hands touching another woman. I swallowed my jealousy. That's when I noticed Jeff laying in the bed. The sheets only just covering his waste. I had to bite back a moan just knowing he was naked under there it had been to long since I last had him. I walked over to him Noticing all the empty bottles of whisky on the floor. I sat on the bed beside him and couldn't help reaching my hand out and running it through his sweaty hair. He sighed in his sleep and a gentle smile fell on my lips. How badly I just wanted to climb under those covers with him. I ran my hand gently down his face And he's eyes snapped open. "What are u doing here?" he demanded his voice heavy with sleep As he slapped my hand away. "I wanted to make sure your ok". I said. "yeah well I don't need your concern" he snapped sitting up slightly. "Yeah because you've got barely of age ring rats to do that." I snapped back. "That's none of your business". "Why are u evan here? Shouldn't you be off fucking punk?. Well.. Judging by the look of you I reckon you've just finished fucking him and snuck out off bed to come and see me, did he not do it for you?" he said a distasteful look on his face. feeling self conscious I tugged on the shirt to try and get it somehow longer to cover over my knees I didn't evan put any underwear on for Christ sake. Jeff continued. "U should hate me for what I did". "Like you hate me for what I did to you?" I asked Forgetting about my appearance and looking at him. "You ripped my heart out li. Betrayed me I loved you more then anything. I thought myself so lucky to have you the most gorgeous woman in this business I considered myself lucky that you chose me when u could of had anyone. I don't hate you li I never could bring myself too. I hate punk for taking away the two most important things to me. You and my title". I wanted to throw myself at him then and there but I held myself back barely. There was silence before he said "I have dreams sometimes about us. Nothing had changed. We were still together. Tell me li what did I do wrong? was I not enough? Did I not love you enough? Give u enough attention?, enough gifts? Did I not treat you right?" He asked looking at me. I looked away. Before he continued "we have a child in my dream sometimes a boy, sometimes a girl. But that can never be" he whispered. "I killed them. I have nightmares about that day". I couldn't stop myself any longer I reached forward for him pulling him into a hug he flinched and tensed up at first but then surprisingly he hugged me back tightly " I'm so sorry" he cried. " its not your fault Jeff" I soothed rubbing the back of his neck and back softly a soothing action I knew calmed him. His body shook violently as he finally let all of his emotions go I just held him as sob after sob came from him. "Its ok Jeff" I whispered. After about half an hour his sobbing stopped and with a deep breath he pulled back. But was still close.

I looked into his eyes, evan swollen, red and bloodshot from his crying they were still attractive. I don't know who made the first move but I was aware of us both slowly leaning in. "Stop amy" I said to myself "you can't do this. But I need him" I argued "I still love him". I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I briefly wondered if in the morning with a clear head if he would regret this. I didn't have any time to ponder on it anymore though as he crashed his lips to mine in a fierce demanding kiss Showing me all of his emotions. I moaned into his mouth and he gripped me tighter as he deepened the already dominating strong kiss. I nearly cried with the amount of passion he was pouring into it. He trust his tongue into my mouth which I gladly accepted. I missed this so much. I could taste the alcohol as well as what I can only call Jeff. He pulled me underneath the covers with him and set about removing my only item of clothing that I was wearing The t shirt. He slipped down in between my legs and I nearly came on the spot when I felt his mouth down in my sensitive areas. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he proceeded to eat me out. "Oh god Jeff" I moaned. After awhile and a very much needed orgasm he came back up above me a dirty grin on he's face. "Did you get off that time or where you just faking it like you told everyone you do?" He asked smirking cheekily. I mentally cringed as I remembered the lies I had told not to long ago. He didn't give me time to answer, instead he spoke again "Did u miss me or something? your soaking for me baby" he murmured as I felt his fingers enter me. "Uh, uh" I moaned as his fingers started rubbing my slit and he slid another into me As he latched his mouth firmly on my neck. I dug my nails into the bed and panted rather loudly he let me come a second time before positioning himself at my entrance. He trust in and gave me a loving gentle kiss. Before starting a rythem. The rythem was slow and gentle at first but as our pleasure built he became faster and rougher, going harder,faster and deeper. The bed squeaked rather loudly and the head board was banging against the wall due to the beds movement. neither of us seemed to care though, to caught up in the moment. "Uh uh uh Jeff!" I moaned as I came. He came not long after me and collapsed on top of me. Breathing hard into my neck were he placed kisses. He was yet to pull out and the feel of him still inside of me turned me on all over again. I grinded slightly against him. Yet he didn't move. Don't tell me he's fallen asleep. He used to be able to go for hours I thought. Mind you I don't know how long him and that ring rat were at it. I did it again. And felt him growing hard again inside of me nope I thought he has still got it. He removed his head from my neck and said with a dirty grin "oh wanna go again hu?" I pulled him down into a rough kiss and once again we made love.

I opened my eyes and sighed in contentment I missed this, I missed waking up in Jeff's strong arms. I lifted my head off of his bare chest his arm that was holding me in place limply fell aside. I sat and watched him sleep for awhile before smiling sadly I had to go punk would be up soon and demand to know where I had been, not only that but Jeff might wake up and flip out remembering what we did last night. I grabbed my t shirt and went into his bathroom taking a quick shower. Cursing when I realised it was only men's soap and shampoo. I was going to have to put up with it and smell like a man. I washed the smell of sex and Jeff's scent off of me and reached for the shampoo. I grinned when my eyes fell upon Jeff's conditioner bottle. Years ago he complained that his hair was dry like straw all the men's two in one shampoo and conditioner's not helping to keep his hair soft. I recommended a brand of women's conditioner to him that he said worked and to this day he still used it.

After showering I got dressed and ran Jeff's hairbrush through my hair. Then I walked into the bedroom once again. He was still sleeping he had moved slightly though so now he was on his side. I smiled when I noticed that Jeff had some scratch marks on his back and some bite marks on his shoulder all my handy work while we were engaged in our activities last night. I walked over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek Before leaving.

As I was walking down the hallway I passed by Adam. "hey lita have a good night?" he said. "hey ads yeah was alright thanks" I said with a friendly smile. Then I realised that I was only wearing my t shirt. He smiled slyly as if he knew I'd only just noticed that he saw what I was wearing. "Oh really" he said with a chuckle. "I'd have thought it was much better then just alright judging by the amount of noise you were making"." Hu?" I asked. he gave me a sly smile. "U know li last night I was trying to sleep and all I could hear was this woman moaning, obviously having a real good time if you know what I mean. What's evan more interesting is that Jeff is just next door to me and she was moaning his name I could hear this clearly through these paper thin walls" he said grinning. "Well he was probably doing another ring rat" I said quickly trying to cover up. After all Jeff did have that girl in there before me. It could have been them he heard. "Na you see lita it sounded an awful lot like you. And I'd know from experience what you sound like and how loud you can get" he said with a smirk and a wink. I blushed shit busted. "Don't tell punk" I begged." Pfft as if I would I can't stand punk. So what's going on with you and Jeff then apart from the loud fucking, u guys back together?" He asked." No I just I dunno". I said sighing in defeat. Edge gave an understanding smile. "He loves you more then himself you know". "I know and I love him adam I really do, its just complicated". Getting the hint that I didn't want to talk no more Adam gave up "gotcha" he said "but next time you sneak into Jeff's room late at night, please be considerate and try and keep the noise down". He chuckled. "Ok sorry" I said. "Its cool. I was just gonna head to his room and see if he wanted to go and get a coffee but judging by what happened last night I'm guessing you wore the poor fella out" he chuckled again. "Yeah he was in bed when I left anyway see ya". I said walking away. "Take care" he called out to me.

I got back to punks room and grabbed some clothes that i was going to wear during the day. I changed just before punk woke up. "Morning" he mumbled heading for the shower. "Morning, hey I'm hungry do you mind if I walk down and get some breakfast?" I asked. "No go ahead" he replied. I wasn't put off by his good mood. It was rare for him to have one so I didn't question it.

On my way to the dining I bumped into Trish who was my closest friend. she was the only one who hadn't turned her back on me after what I did to Jeff. She didn't know the whole truth about punk either. She just thought that me and Jeff didn't work out so I got with punk. Not handling it very well. No doubt she and her current boyfriend Adam spoke about me and Jeff a lot.

As we sat at a table. I glanced around the room surprised to see Jeff sitting at a table eating and talking with Jay and Randy. Me and Trish talked about the last few weeks being that we hadn't really seen each other and had a chance to sit and have a long chat. After awhile Jeff stood up to leave momentarily holding his lower back before his hand dropped back down to his side. I grinned slightly into my cup. knowing that it was because of me he was feeling sore. I overworked him last night and he must of hurt himself. Trish saw my smirk and looked in Jeff's direction. "Poor guy, you overworked him last night". My attention snapped back to her a questioning look on my face. How the hell did she know?!. "Adam told me all about it" she shrugged answering my question that I hadn't verbally asked her. "Oh ok" I said shyly. "So was Jeff as good as you remember?" She asked smirking. "He's better then I remember" I answered smiling into my cup.

We spent the rest of the day together and as the night drew to a close i bid Trish farewell and a good night before I headed towards punks hotel room. When I entered he wasn't there. I headed straight for bed. Still exhausted from my night with Jeff. I soon fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the Reviews! Chapter 7 I woke up the next morning And headed straight for breakfast without punk because he was still sleeping. I was walking down the stairs because the elevator was broken or so it said. My phone beeped alerting me that I had got a message, I groaned pulling it out of my pocket, no doubt it was punk texting asking me where I was. "Hey, where are you?" Yep I was right. I was in the process of texting a reply when smack! I had obviously walked into someone on the stairs. The impact was hard and my phone went flying out of my hands. I bent down attempting to grab all of the pieces off of the floor. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't..." "Looking where you were going" Jeff finished for me. I saw the persons feet turn around so that they were now facing me. "Yeah" I said awkwardly and then silently began to put my phone back together whilst still kneeling on the floor. 'Stupid phone why won't it just go back together' I thought. This phone was always a complete puzzle to put back together, a puzzle I could never do, every time that I dropped it I always asked... A sigh of annoyance broke my thoughts. Jeff crouched down so he was near the floor like me and held his hand out "give it to me" I silently obeyed and watched as Jeff quickly and effortlessly put the phone back together like it was the easiest thing in the world, well I guess for him it was, he was always fixing my phone when I dropped it, hey I was clumsy I couldn't help it. But why was he helping me when he could of just walked off and left me to struggle?. "Here" he said handing me back my fixed phone. "Thanks" I said taking it from him and getting to my feet like Jeff was doing. "Pay more attention next time, what did I tell you about walking and texting?" He chuckled. "I know I'm sorry, but why was you just standing in the stairway?, I would have never walked into your back if you were moving". he looked guilty "I was texting" he mumbled "but hey, at least I had the brains to stop walking" he smiled. "Yeah that's true but your still a hazard standing there to people like me who aren't watching where we are going". we laughed together before an awkward silence fell as if reality had just smashed us both in the face. We were enemies now and enemies didn't talk like we were. "Well I've, I uh, I should be heading down, gotta get breakfast and all" I said trying to stop the awkwardness. "Yeah ok, I guess I should be heading up anyway" Jeff said stiffly. "Well uh bye" I said. "see you later, well actually I will see you and punk later won't I" he snapped before walking off. What the hell was that about. One minute we were talking like we were friends again, not lovers but friends and the next, he just becomes bitter emery again and storms off?. I sighed and headed down to breakfast my life was a mess. After breakfast I spent most of the day out in the park jogging and when I wasn't jogging I was just sitting on a bench, watching the ducks or the family's that came with their children to feed the ducks and play in the park. I Imagined what my family would have done. Would me and Jeff have brought our children here and feed the ducks?, or would they have wanted to go on the swings instead. I sighed looking down it didn't matter now, I had no family and I never would have, especially without Jeff. The day wore on and I had to head back to the hotel and get ready to head to the show. Once I was back in the room punk was already ready for the show, I quickly got dressed and headed down to the car with him. The car ride to the arena was silent and punk remained quiet the whole time in the locker room which I was thankful for the peace. "Come on" punk said speaking for the first time in hours as he led me out of the locker room and towards the curtain. Me and punk walked down to the ring with our usual smirks on our face's simply ignoring the fans boo's. Jeff looked more on edge then he normally did in his matches but that was no doubt due to matt being at ringside. We all knew that matt could cost Jeff this match. what was his reason for being down here as a guest enforcer anyway?. The last time that I saw Matt he was laying strapped to a table trying to reason with Jeff who was Standing on a ladder over him, Before matt yelled the words I quit. Jeff and matt didn't spare me or punk a glance they were to busy staring at each other as we approached. We silently climbed into the ring and waited for the beginning of the match. The bell rang and I followed Matt's action of leaving the ring letting Jeff focus on punk for the first time that night. As I stood watching the two fight my eyes kept looking across the ring to Matt he was casually watching the match. Why Was he here? Was he going to screw Jeff over again?. I was curious and feeling slightly protective of Jeff, hadn't Matt put him through enough already?. Every now and then he glanced my way but I always looked away pretending that I didn't notice him looking at me. Punk was down and Jeff was now standing. I jumped up onto the ring and climbed the ropes waiting for Jeff to turn around so I could moonsault him. As he turned and looked at me I froze. Memories Of the other night came flooding into my head, I couldn't do it, I couldn't hurt him, I'd already hurt him enough. Jeff just stood there staring at me as if daring me to do it. A hand on my leg brought me back to reality, breaking eye contact with Jeff I looked down to see matt holding my leg "get down" he instructed. I silently obeyed punk was back on his feet now anyway. "What the hell are you doing interfering?!" Matt yelled in my face angrily once I had gotten down from the ring. "What the hell are you doing" I yelled angrily, all of my hate that had grown from the things he did to Jeff returning. "I'm the special enforcer!, I'm making sure this thing goes as it should" he roared. He was so close now I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I glanced up to the ring to notice yet again punk was down and Jeff was watching me and Matt. He looked ready to pounce at any moment. Could it be that he was looking out for me, making sure matt wouldn't harm me?. I looked back at Matt. "Get out of my face!" I yelled pushing him back. "That's it get out of here! Your banned from ringside!" He yelled. "YOU CANT DO THAT!" I shouted in disbelief. "I can and I just did!" He declared. I looked around shocked. Punk looked horrified that I had gotten myself banned, Jeff looked slightly relived And the crowd roared in approval of matt's decision. I angrily stomped up the ramp and backstage, How dare he. Once I had gotten backstage I found a tv monitor to watch the rest of the match on. Punk was in the process of pinning Jeff. The monitor zoomed in on matt's face, as Punk was giving the pin. Matt's full attention was on the two wrestlers, looking for any sign of a kick out from Jeff. That wasn't what shocked me though. Knowing matt as well as I did I was able to read his emotions. He looked worried,concerned for Jeff. Jeff kicked out at 2 1/2 near enough 3 And I saw matt give a nod to the referee for noticing the quick kick out and look relived. The match continued for awhile longer, Jeff was now on the outside of the ring with punk. He looked up at matt giving him a wary look before pushing punk back into the ring. Jeff then turned to matt and got into his face as if asking why He was here. Matt was avoiding eye contact with his brother. Just then punk tried a sneak attack on Jeff by kicking him from behind but Jeff saw it coming and moved. Matt unfortunately wasn't as quick and got kicked in the stomach. The match continued a little bit longer and Jeff went for the swanton. I cringed when I saw punk lift his knees as Jeff's back connected. Punk went for the cover and Jeff showed no sign of kicking out. Just as the refs hand was about to come down for a three he was dragged out of the ring by matt. I was as shocked as much as everyone else. Matt then got in the ring and punk got in his face demanding to know why he had done that. Jeff sneaked in a roll up pin from behind a distracted punk and Matt dropped down and counted 1,2,3. The crowd cheered happily and matt rolled out of the ring making his exit. Punk chased him half way up the ramp still trying to protest but matt wasn't listening. Punk stopped at the top of the ramp after matt disappeared through the curtain. Punk turned and ran his hands through his hair pulling it in frustration. He then started to walk back down the ramp and got into the ring where Jeff was still laying exhausted and hurt. "No, don't do this" I gasped. Punk grabbed Jeff by his hair and beat him mercilessly. I couldn't watch this, I turned the monitor of and walked towards our dressing room to wait for punk. Awhile later punk limped in. "Why the hell did you get sent back here?" He asked. "Because I tried to interfere and got caught" I replied angrily. "Did you see the rest of the match?" Punk asked. "Yeah I did, bad luck" I said smugly. "Oh but if you saw what happened after the match I think you would say it was Jeff who had the bad luck". "I saw some of it and then I had to turn it off, your a sick twisted man" I spat. "Whatever, go and get me some ice for my knee, I'm going to have a shower" punk said walking towards the shower stall. I walked out of our dressing room and headed to the medics room. As I walked in I saw Jeff laying on a bed being fussed over by a group of medics. "I'm fine!" Jeff insisted. Jeff never did like medics. He turned his head and spotted me standing by the door. "What is she doing here?" he demanded. One of the medics turned to me. "Oh, I uh" I stumbled over my words". "what can't you speak now?" Jeff snapped. "I need some ice for punk, he hurt his knee". The medic nodded and headed to the freezer to grab a bag of ice. I looked back at Jeff "are you ok?" I asked softly. "Do I look ok? Its not your business anyway". He replied in an agitated voice. I placed my hand on his shoulder gently. He pulled away quickly like my hand had burnt him, the fast movement caused him to wince and grit he's teeth unsuccessfully containing a groan of pain. "Get away from me, I don't want you anywhere near me" he growled standing up off the table despite the medics protests and limped out of the room. "Here's that ice" one of the medics said handing me the bag of ice that he had returned with. "Thanks" I said taking it. "Hey, where did Jeff go?" He asked only just realising that Jeff was gone. "He left" one of the other medics said. "He shouldn't of, he's hurt quite badly". I silently left the room letting them continue their work. "Jeff!" I yelled as I saw him stumbling down the hallway not to far ahead of me and using the wall for support. "Go away!" He yelled back at me. I walked faster and quickly caught up with him. "Jeff go back to the medics room, please Jeff your hurt" I begged. "I'm fine!" He snapped. "Please listen to me, your not fine, your obviously in a lot of pain" I tried to reason with him. "Why should I listen to you?, no I won't! You listen to me, I told you that I didn't want you anywhere near me and I meant it so back off! Go and give punk his ice for his knee" he snapped stumbling off down the hallway. I sighed defeated and headed back to mine and punks locker room. Why was Jeff acting so cold towards me, after the other night, after this morning. "Here's your ice" I said giving it to punk. "Thanks, me and the guys are going out, you wanna come?" He asked. "Yeah sure, why not, I've got nothing better to do" I mumbled. The night out was uneventful to be honest. I wasn't allowed to drink any alcohol 'punks orders' so I sat bored sipping on my coke for most of it. Punk was so boring on these outings he was so very boring. I missed the group outings I had with my old friends and Jeff. We knew how to have a good time. Jeff wasn't afraid to join me on the dance floor and show off his moves. Jeff always brought me my drinks yet punk made me buy my own. "I'm going to head back" I said to punk after a few hours. He nodded in agreement and after saying goodbye to everyone I left. I got a taxi back to the hotel. I walked into the entrance of the hotel where the bar was. Adam in his haste to get somewhere near enough barged into me. "Hey Adam careful" I chuckled. My smile fell from my lips as I saw his face, it was full of worry. "Adam what's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Its Jeff" he said. "What's wrong with Jeff? Where is he?" I asked getting more and more worried. "that's just it!, I don't know! We went out with a few friends and he said he was going to the toilet, he never came back and when I went looking for him he wasn't there! I've lost him" he said. Calming down I spoke reasonably. "Calm down Adam maybe he just wanted to call it a night". "no you don't understand, he was saying things and I, I'm worried about what he might do". my eyes widened on what he was implying. "Jeff would never.." "He's in a dark place right now" Adam said cutting me off. I nodded "ok look, I will look around the hotel and you search elsewhere, who ever finds him has to call the other person, got it?"I asked. "Got it" Adam said already heading off towards the exit of the hotel. I walked around the hotel numerous times with no luck finding Jeff and Adam hadn't called me yet either, so Jeff was still missing. Walking past Jeff's hotel room again for the 6th time I stopped. This was new, his door was open. Suddenly I heard a crash, had somebody broken into Jeff's room. Surely not it was probably just Jeff. "Jeff?" I called walking into his room. "Jeff I know you don't want me anywhere near you but I... I wanna make sure your ok". Having noticed that he wasn't in his room I walked towards the bathroom door that was closed. The light was on and shining under the door indicating that Jeff was in there and that must of been were the crash I heard came from. "Jeff?" I called again, Nothing. "Jeff look uhh... can u please just reply or something so I know your ok?, then I will leave" Still nothing. "Jeffrey stop being a stubborn prick" I growled, Still no response. My frustration turned to concern. Was he not answering because he couldn't?, Had he fallen and really hurt himself?, He looked to be in a lot of pain when I saw him last and it would certainly explain the crash."Ok well Jeff I'm coming in whether u like it or not" I said opening the door. As soon as I walked in I saw Jeff lying on the floor. "Jeff?!" I almost screamed. I moved quickly towards him Noticing that he laid un moving. As I knelt down beside his body I saw That his eyes were open. He looked at me angrily he never did like people to see him when he was weak. If looks could kill I would be dead right about now. "Get away" he growled as his face twisted in clear agony as he grit he's teeth trying to suppress a groan of pain. "Jeff why are you on the floor sweety?" I chuckled. "Don't laugh at me!" He snapped. I stopped laughing And frowned. "I fell ok!, My back gave out on me". "Are u hurt?" I asked. "Backs hurting like a bitch". He grumbled Wincing slightly as he tried to move. "Jeff stay still" I scolded. "I will phone an ambulance". " No don't! Its fine!" he snapped. "I've just overdone it lately and my backs seized up. Pass me those pills" he grumbled pointing in the direction of his pills. I got up and walked to the cabinet that was open. I took a box out and frowned when I read the label. "These aren't prescribed by a doctor are they Jeff?" I said factually. He growled out of frustration and anger. "That's none of your business, those other pills don't work. I need something stronger, something that works so no Amy they are not legal drugs prescribed by a doctor, them sorts of drugs do not work!". "They used to" I snapped angrily. "Yeah well that was before your fuck buddy kept attacking my neck and back at every opportunity that he got" He shouted. "I can't believe your doing this stuff again Jeff. If the company find out about this..." "They won't" he snapped cutting me off. "Jeff you promised me that you wouldn't take this shit anymore" I said sadly."Yeah well my promises don't count to you anymore" he said as if he didn't care. ''Jeff this is dangerous you could loose your job or overdose on these!'' He was trying to get up glaring angrily at me. "GIVE THEM TO ME!" He roared. ''No'' I said stubbornly. ''GIVE THEM TO ME NOW!'' He roared Half standing using the sink to pull himself up and support himself. "No Jeff" I said. "You fucking skank! Did you know the morning after we slept together I pretty much ran to the clinic to get myself tested for every sexually transmitted disease there was ever discovered. I had to make sure that you hadn't given me anything you disease ridden BITCH" he spat. That hurt but I knew he was just getting angry and temperamental, he was in pain and these drugs were obviously already affecting him and his moods. When he had started taking them again I didn't know. He groaned and fell back to the floor with a bump. I wanted to rush to him and help but I was pissed with him now. I walked out of the bathroom and dialled Edge's number. "What's up Ams? Have you found him?"Adam asked. "Adam I found him". "Thank god" Adam replied clearly relieved. "Adam can u get here like now? his backs given out on him and he's stuck on the floor" I said. "That's not surprising after you two going at it the other night" he said with a chuckle. I wasn't in the mood for his humour. "His on the pills again" I sighed. "What?!" He asked clearly angry. "I'm gonna kill the stupid fuck he told me he wasn't back on the drugs" he growled. "Adam" I sighed "right now he just needs you to be a friend". He sighed "I know I just don't want to see him go down that path again, I'm on my way". The phone then went dead. About five minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. I got up to answer it and let Adam in. "Where is he?" Adam asked. "In the bathroom on the floor" I said opening the door and letting Adam see the pitiful sight of his friend laying on the floor softly moaning and wincing in pain. "Come on Jeff, let's get you up" Adam said attempting to lift him. But Jeff was in a awkward position and Adam was weakened by his bad shoulder. " Li can you give me a hand?" Adam asked. "Uh yeah sure" I replied hesitantly reaching out to take Jeff's over arm. "Don't touch me. I don't want her touching me". He said bitterly. "That's not what I heard you saying the other night" Adam mumbled giving me a wink. He then turned back to Jeff. "Jeff pack it in now! We're here to help you so Stop being childish". He said going into big brother mode. Jeff sighed and nodded Looking at the floor. I reached down again wrapping Jeff's arm around my shoulders as I helped Adam lift him. Jeff cried out in pain when we lifted him up and I felt bad for him. We helped him walk out of the bathroom and gently laid him on his bed. "I can take it from here Li thanks" Adam said. "Ok I will see you around then Adam" I said giving him a hug which He returned and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Take care Ams" he said. "Bye Jeff" I said. he didn't reply, he was to busy trying to ignore me. I hid my hurt expression and left the room Shutting the door softly. I hoped that Adam would talk some sense into his idiot brother like friend. 


End file.
